


Random Stories With No Fandoms Attached

by Microwaves



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gay, No Fandom - Freeform, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, prompts, random one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microwaves/pseuds/Microwaves
Summary: So, I get bored and writing is what I do since I can't draw to save my life and I asked a friend for some prompts and/or some ideas and well here is the first thing I am actually proud I wrote and want to share with people. So this is where I am going to dump all of my random writings that aren't in any fandom (I may have one that is apart of some fandoms), hope you enjoy.





	1. I Thought it Was a Joke

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite literally not in a fandom, its just a random thing that I wrote based on this prompt: "Write about a new student's experience at a new school"
> 
> I took some creative liberty, so I hope I made you proud Starshine, also hope you like it.

Honestly hearing the words that came from my mother I didn't quite believe her. I thought it was a joke, my mother is quite the prankster when she wants to be, but no not this time. This time she really meant it, she meant it when she said that's her job no longer needed her here in Iowa, they needed to relocate her to a different facility where her knowledge in helping people is more needed than here, at home, where I have lived my whole life. I thought she was kidding when the moving truck came and started to take our things from the house, I said, "Mom, you can stop the joke now its not funny anymore" while trying to hold back tears. I thought she was kidding when we drove 10 hours to Northern Minnesota, where I knew no one, not one store or neighbor, where everything was new for the both of us. I thought she was messing around when we got to a small two story house in the middle of no where Minnesota and said, "Well Honey, here's our new home for as long as I am needed, you start school in a couple weeks since I faxed the papers for your transfer last month." I thought she was kidding until I realized she was crying about leaving what has not only been my home but hers as well. 

We left not just my childhood home that week, we left my big brother and his family, my friends and there families, my grandma and uncles, her friends and even my step-father until he can get a job and move up here with us. All this time I thought she was just joking and we were just taking a vacation and the moving truck would turn around and take our stuff back home but here we are, two weeks later and I am looking at all of these new faces. Faces that have know each other like my old school mates and I had, faces that are mere strangers to me and will probably remain that way for a while. I was never good at making friends, anxiety and trust issues tend to do that to a person. I thought that I had gotten a handle on my panic attacks but as I look at all these faces, I feel the dark creeping in my vision, the restricting feeling that comes when people look at me for too long, the trembling normally starts in my fingers and works its way to my hands, today it seems it skipped the fingers and went straight to the hands. 

As I look at these strangers I realize, through all of the panic, that this might not be so bad. I don't have to be the weird pansexual girl that is freakishly tall, that had selective mutism in elementary school. I can just be me, the English and literature geek that happens to really enjoy history classes and research projects. I can be the girl that doesn’t judge anyone because who I am to judge when we are all human and make mistakes. I can be free to listen to the music I want, to eat the food I want, in the quantity I want to without being accused of having an eating disorder. As I think these things, I feel the panic I was nearly suffocating on begin to recede, my vision gains its colour again, the trembling becomes none existent, and I feel like I can actually breathe again, so I take this biggest breathe I can without it being noticeable to calm down from an almost panic attack. After doing that I find out that not only can I breathe, I can talk and answer the teacher and introduce myself, because I know now that just because I thought this was just one bad dream and I was going to wake up soon and be back in Iowa, it doesn’t have to be. It can be what I have always wanted but never asked for. A fresh start, and as I begin this fresh start I greet this class full of strangers by saying, " Hey guys, I'm Lexi and I just moved here from I'm , please treat me well." 

I may have thought my mom was kidding in the beginning but I know now that she was being serious and I'm glad she wasn’t joking, because this just might be the best thing that could have happened to me.


	2. A Blog Entry of a Lovesick Teen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This short story is about a teen that is crushing on a class mate and has been for a while now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one came from the prompt: "a boy falls in love with another boy at school"
> 
> Again since it was so vague I took the basics and kind of ran with it, its kind of angsty...oops my bad...hope you still like it though love.

Hey there,  
So I am kind of new at this and it might be a one time thing but I had a few things I wanted to get off my chest and I thought this was the safest place to do so while remaining anonymous...so well I'll just start now..

Everyday I see him and everyday I find more things that I love, from his beautiful chocolate coloured eyes to his freckles that cover his face. Everyday I see him for 8 hours straight, everyday I see him but everyday I realize he doesn’t even know I exist. The first time I saw him was when I moved to this school my freshman year, I was fresh from Boston, only 14 at the time, and people thought it was funny to make fun of my thick accent that I had from growing up in the east coast. I was 14 and freshly out of the so called closet, to my family at least, and this tall, handsome boy was the first person to welcome me and tell me that he thought my accent was cool and that I shouldn’t listen to what those "nitwits" had to say about me. 

That was 4 years ago, and we haven't talked since, that was the one and only conversation I have ever held with him. In these past 4 years I learned a few things, my accent has gotten more subtle, the people at my school still suck, Jason is still tall as ever, and those "nitwits" are now his best friends. Oh yes, you read that right, he became friends with the people that made fun of me and forgot all about the new kid from Boston, I can't say that I am surprised because that would be a lie. With how good looking he was at 14 there was no way he would ever want to be friends with some awkward, gay kid, from Boston that only moved to no where Ohio because of my father being transferred in his company, there was no way with such a winning personality that he would remember our small conversation my first week at this hell hole. 

In 4 years I also learned that being awkward and very sarcastic will not make you any friends in high school, so that leaves a lot of time to do nothing. So that brings me here, writing about my feelings instead of studying, not that I really need to study anymore that’s all I have been doing since I start high school. I thought since I am already top of my class that I could take a break in studying for tonight and write what I want to in this private blog, where no one knows me or anything about me other than what I want you to. 

So here goes nothing, I know I already gave you a little background but that is nothing compared to what I want to say about anything not just Jason and this ridiculous crush I have had on him forever. So to give you a better picture of Jason I will tell you what he looks like. He's about 6' 2", with big broad shoulders and chest and we can’t forget his strong muscular arms that could wrap me in a big, strong, warm hug for hours on end and he would never hear any complaints from me. Not to mention his glorious height that I could hide behind or snuggle into his broad chest when socializing gets to be too much for me or if I ever get embarrassed (which I do quite often honestly). He has naturally chocolate coloured hair with gorgeous eyes to match, although he often dyes different colours into his hair to add some colour to his wardrobe considering he normally wears monochrome colours. Oh, and don’t even get me started on his eyes, the are just something else. When he is happy they lighten into a honey colour that complements his perfectly golden skin wonderfully, but when he gets angry they darken to a brown that is so dark they almost look black, which just between us is really hot, I can only imagine his eyes are a similar colour when he is feeling possessive. Lastly he is almost always wearing this dopey smile on his face that makes him look so boyish yet ruggedly handsome at the same time and I never want to see him not smiling it is that great, it’s the kind of smile where you see it and you automatically smile in return because all you can see are crinkly eyes, and this gummy smile that can brighten anyone's day, and not to mention that smile almost always has an equally as goofy laugh to go along with it and its great, its better than any song I could listen to as cheesy or as cliché as that may sound.

Darn it, I almost forgot the most important part about him, his personality. Now don’t get me wrong his looks are great, in fact you wouldn't hear me complaining at all if I was asked to observe him all day, which I kind of already do…oops…I'm not sorry though *insert awkward laugh and neck rubbing here*, but his personality is just something else because if his looks are perfect then his personality just solidifies that claim. He is such a kind hearted person, he would give you the shirt off his back even if that was the only possession he had, he cares more about other's comfort than his own, he is always taking care of others instead of himself. He is constantly apologizing for things that aren't his fault, some people might see this as a flaw but in all reality this just tells me once again something that I already know, that he only wants the people around him to be happy before he even thinks about his own happiness. He has a possessive streak a mile long and its not in that creepy sort of abusive way, its more in the borderline overprotective of the people and things he cares about way, he just wants what/who he cares about the most to be in a healthy/perfect state of being. Him being the overly kind, soft, and protective/possessive person that he can be just makes me like him more than his looks ever could. 

Now that I have ranted quite enough about him I just want to say that in these past 4 years I have seen a lot of things. I have seen him grow into someone I am proud to know, even if he doesn’t know me more that an other random classmate. I have seen him go through hardships time and time again but always come out with a smile on his face, he has mainly done that because he didn’t want anyone to see that he was having a bad day and worry about him, well I noticed and I worried Jason, you can't fool me. I just want him to have a great life with no more hardships because he doesn’t deserve them, and I will continue to hope that one day he notices me and sees me the way that I see him, I wish that he will one day look at me and smile and laugh because I said something funny, I don’t even need mutual love at this point, I could live with being just friends because he is such a great person and I want that in my life. So if you see this Jason I hope this doesn’t weird you out or make you think that I am a creep because that is the last thing I want, I just want you to know that I admire you a lot and I have since I moved here. 

Thank you, that is all I want to write for tonight, I might be back with an update if something crazy happens, like he talks to me or something, but if I'm not back just know that nothing has happened and I have moved on in my life and have become a better, more mature person because of this experience. 

\--D.J.B


End file.
